1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for off-site storage of data. Specifically, this invention relates to systems and methods for backing-up data to a remote location collocated at a point of presence.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-site storage is primarily handled by what is known as xe2x80x9ctape and truckxe2x80x9d technology. At some regularly scheduled interval, disaster recovery data back-up tapes are created by transferring all or part of a quantity of data to magnetic media such as tapes. These tapes are then packaged and couriered, for example by an employee or courier service, to a secure, off-site storage location. Typically, this off-site storage location inventories, files and stores the back-up tapes until they are needed.
More technologically-advanced alternatives to the tape and truck method are being implemented on a limited basis. However, the cost and the extent of implementing these alternatives and their effectiveness, is directly proportional to the data communication transport device used. Furthermore, these alternatives are generally implemented on dedicated data communications paths. With these dedicated data backup methods, the systems are usually highly customized and tailored to meet each individual customer""s needs. Accordingly, these alternative systems are usually very costly and are limited to a particular predetermined recovery scenario in the event a back-up from the stored data is desired.
The invention provides a remote electronic vaulting system for back-up and recover of data. This system comprises at least one production site, where the data is generated, at least one local access network, at least one off-site storage facility, collocated at a point of presence, a recovery site and, optionally, a plurality of alternate recovery sites and at least one long-haul network.
Data back-up and recovery occurs in an electronic network-based architecture. This architecture provides a secure, highly-efficient and flexible means of data transport, storage and/or retrieval that eliminates potential defects in information back-up creation. By providing greater user control of critical information back-up and recovery, restoration time can be reduced. Furthermore, the methods and systems of this invention provide the ability to reduce or eliminate stranded information, i.e., information that is lost between the last data back-up event and the actual time of disaster. Since back-up data is stored xe2x80x9cin the networkxe2x80x9d by means of a collocated electronic storage device, speed, flexibility and cost can all be optimized.
Additionally by collocating the electronic storage device xe2x80x9cin the network,xe2x80x9d for example, at the point of presence, recovery of data to a plurality of recovery sites is easily accomplished. Thus, the remote electronic vaulting system allows for a plurality of different data recovery scenarios that, in the event of a disaster, can be implemented or altered based on a particular user""s needs.
In this way, the remote electronic vaulting system provides the flexibility of utilization of multiple alternative disaster recovery facilities at the time of disaster.